


Book cover for Practical Johnkeeping by what_alchemy

by catonspeed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees & Beekeeping, Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop, Retirement, Retirementlock, and make you like it, retirementlock will break you and eat your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock will always be Sherlock, and John will always be John. Just with more bees.</p>
<p>Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/46685028583/book-cover-for-practical-johnkeeping-by</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Practical Johnkeeping by what_alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practical Johnkeeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238509) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Sherlock will always be Sherlock, and John will always be John. Just with more bees.
> 
> Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/46685028583/book-cover-for-practical-johnkeeping-by


End file.
